Enemy's Enemy is your Friend
by Shikku
Summary: Every step he took seemed to speed up his heart beat, to heighten his panic. It had already been half an hour, but the memories were still vivid the threat, still seemingly real…


**Enemy's Enemy is your Friend**

_Ssshhk_

Even though he was being as careful as he could, the door still made a noise as it slide open. He carefully stepped inside the dark house and closed the door again. As much as he tried to clam himself down, he couldn't help the tremors. He slowly made his way up to his room. Placing his hands on the wall, he tried to steady himself as he ascended. Breathing heavy, slow breaths he tried to calm himself. He listened closely to any noise in the house, waiting to have to make an escape to safety. Every step he took seemed to speed up his heart beat, to heighten his panic. It had already been half an hour, but the memories were still vivid; the threat, still seemingly real…

_Someone approaching. A punch. A kick. "Ahhh…" Another punch. "S-stop…please…"_

He reached the doorway of his room and slid it open. He slipped inside, into his safety, moving as quickly as he could over to his bed. He sat near the head of his bed, pulling his knees to his chest. Rapping his arms around his legs, pulling them tight, and resting his forehead against his knees, down as far as it would go, he tried not to remember, but the memories came back…the memories of **that**…

_N-no. Please stop. Leave me alone." A kick. "Ahh!" A pool of blood on the floor. A moan of pain._

"Yuki?'

Yuki's head shot up from it's resting place as he heard his name called. He knew his room wasn't completely safe, but he had thought it would be alright, at least for a little while. He looked at his addresser, ready to run, or protect himself.

But it wasn't who he'd thought, or t least who he'd assumed. From Yuki's doorway entered Kyo. He stood, still near the door, with a worried look on his face that he was clearly trying to cover up.

He put his right arm up behind his neck and started rubbing it, nervously looking toward the ground on his left now, having given up on trying to hide his expression. "Um…are…uh…you okay?"

"Wha-?" Yuki asked surprised and confused. Was Kyo trying to be…nice? To him?

"I was walking by your room, and I thought I heard whimpering, and…"

Kyo, still with his head on his neck, stopped rubbing it and gave up on trying to avoid looking Yuki. He looked toward where Yuki sat, still in a protective position, and his eyes widened.

"Yuki…" Kyo said worried, dropping his arm and taking a step closer.

"What…oh!" Yuki realized that he had tears that had started welling in his eyes, and tried to wipe them away quickly. _"Damn. I didn't want Kyo, of all people, to see me so weak. He'll never let me forget this…"_

"What happened." Kyo said concerned, but attempting to hide it.

"Nothing…I just…I…I…" Yuki started, trying to brush Kyo off, but the memories of that night came back. He closed his eyes tight, trying to erase them, but that just made them more vivid.

_Yuki sat in the corner of a dark room, knees up, but not pressed to his chest. His hands were on either side of his torso, placed against the floor, supporting and stabilizing him._

_His head shot up as the room's door slid open. "Ah, Yuki…"_

_Yuki shifted toward the wall until his back was pressed against it._

_The newly entered figure walked over to where Yuki sat. They knelt down to Yuki's eye level. Slipping their hand under Yuki's chin and tilting it toward there own face, they smiled._

"_Akito…" Yuki whispered._

_Akito smiled. "You're not afraid of me, are you, Yuki?"_

_Yuki just looked at Akito, not saying anything, but eyes wide, full of fear._

"_Do I scare you?" Akito said, face tight. When Yuki said nothing Akito punched him in the face. As Yuki fell sprawling to the floor, Akito stood up and kicked him in the stomach._

"_Ahh…s-stop. Please…" Yuki moaned, arms across his stomach, trying to protect it from the blows. He felt sick, felt like throwing up. Scared, hurt, and afraid of what came next._

_Akito reached down and grabbed Yuki's shirt collar, pulling Yuki up, so their faces were level._

_Yuki whimpered._

'_You know you're special, Yuki. The year of the rat… everyone born in that year is special." Akito said. Slamming Yuki up against a wall and placing his face only centimeters away from the younger's own, Akito said. "And you're special to me, you know." Akito then threw Yuki down into his previous corner, hearing Yuki whimper on the impact. Akito then approached Yuki again. Yuki had started to get up, to try and run for cover, and was now crouching on all fours, shaking from both fear and pain._

_Seeing Akito come near him, he said shakily. "N-no. Please, stop…leave me alone…"_

_Akito glared at him again. Then, without a moments warning, kicked Yuki hard in the face. Yuki went flying into the wall and landed on his side. There was a sickening taste in his mouth that he knew only too well. As he attempted to hoist himself up, he coughed and a crimson liquid escaped his mouth. He looked down at the pooling liquid, his own blood. He collapsed down on his side, giving out a moan of pain._

Yuki's eyes started to tear again and his tremors came back. But he was suddenly knocked out of his memory flashes when he felt something comforting. Someone was…hugging him. He looked up at his embracer to see Kyo. He was now sitting to Yuki's right and holding Yuki to his chest, trying to slow his tremors. Kyo was actually trying to comfort him. As if they were…friends.

"Wha- what about the…" Yuki started, not wanting this secure feeling to leave, but not wanting Kyo to know he needed it.

"Oh forget the damn Zodiac." Kyo said, still holding Yuki close. He had his arms around Yuki's side, near the waist area, and squeezing a little harder for a brief moment he said. "It was Akito, wasn't it."

Yuki's eyes widened with both surprise of Kyo's knowing, and fear at Akito's name. But he gave in and closed his eyes nodding. Kyo sighed closing his eyes and pulling Yuki closer.

Yuki's eyes widened again as his head was pulled into a resting position against Kyo's chest. He felt Kyo rest his chin on top of his own head and heard him ask.

"What did Akito do?"

Yuki whimpered, remembering again the day's events. Akito coming to pick him up that morning, being put in that room again, staying there all day in the dark…Akito…

"Shh, shh, shhhh…" Kyo said softly to him, pulling him closer. Yuki realized that he had started to tremble again, and his eyes were starting to tear. He quickly reached up to his face and tried to whip the tears away. Kyo just pulled Yuki towards him more so that Yuki was now fully facing him, He placed one arm around Yuki's back and one behind Yuki's head. "It's okay. It's okay…" Kyo said, comforting him.

Yuki finally caved. He couldn't hold in his fear any more. He was trembling all over and he just let out the tears. He nuzzled his head further into Kyo's chest, into the warmth and into that safe feeling. He just let go of the resistance he'd been using all these years – at school, at home, around everyone – and just cried.

He felt Kyo stroking his hair, making soft quiet comforting noises and and whispering softly in his ear, "It's okay now. It's all over. You're safe." trying to calm him. Kyo was actually trying to be his friend.

After Yuki had calmed down a bit, he said. "I thought you said you hated me.

"I do." Kyo said. "But, I guess, I kinda believe in the whole 'your enemy's enemy is your friend.' And Akito's a bigger enemy than you. So whenever it comes to Akito, I guess I kinda thought, y'know, we could forget the whole cat/rat thing…"

Yuki smiled and nodded at that idea. He sniffed and pressed himself closer to Kyo.

Kyo then realize that he'd beena bitsappy and put his 'macho' act back on. "But don't think it's permanent! When Akito's not involved, we're sill enemy's And I'm gonna beat you, you damn rat!"

Yuki smiled, closing his eyes, and said, pulling closer as Kyo hugged him. "I know, I know…"

-- **♥**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Authors Note**: My first Furuba Story! And my first one-shot! Wow... I hope you guys liked it!There was a little it of a hinted Kyo/Yuki romance there...but only a little. Anyone who wanted them to kiss, you can do that in your head. This is how the story goes. It's MINE, so I get to choose. BWA HAA HAA! ... I'm okay, really...XD

Anyway, so if anyone didn't understand that, feel free to message me, and i'll try and explain it to you. But what i can do know, is say most of the Italics (execpt the part where yuki was obviously thinking to himself) are Yuki's memories. That help? I tried my best not to put any spoilers into the story ( althought I REALLY REALLY wanted too! Grrr!) but there might be a few minor ones that either A) I didn't notice, or B)The story wouldn't work without them...SO DEAL! XD

I'll have some Bonus Pages soon, but other than that this story WILL **NOT** BE ADDED TO! So no reviews like "update soon, k?" or "Can't wait to read more! update soon!" or the ever irritating lazy one worded review..."UPDATE!". I'm NOT going to update, only add Bonus pages. So NO MORE STORY! the bonus Pages probably won't have anything to do with my story!SO DON'T WRITE THAT! I will meesage you back, and IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY! ...have a nice day...XD

So, that's it! Hope you enjyed it and wattch out for the BONUS PAGES!

-- Shikku **♥**


End file.
